Star
by Pegataur Cat
Summary: Adrienne and Adaria and their two friends Blaire and Brianna leave their nice cozy school in American for Hogwarts. Why? Because they have just found that not only were they adopted and their true father is at that school, but they and others have a new o


**Disclaimer: I disclaim! All that is owned by J. K. Rowling is hers! Mine are the ones you don't recognize.**

**These earlier chapters are going to be shorter, because they're more explanations of characters. The story will come soon enough.**

"Adrie! Over here." A tall, lanky girl in a blue and silver uniform shouted to a girl exiting the large gray building. Both their long dark brown hair were tied in braids with blue and silver ribbons, and both had worn knee-pads around their ankles. Their brown eyes were sparkling in excitement; they'd played for the final championship of the volleyball season, and won!

Grinning, she jogged over to her twin. "Hey Dari, Mrs. Brendes is going to pick us up."

Adaria and Adrienne Synra were adopted, and their 'parents' had recently found that they were British. They were in England, searching through all magical means possible to find their parents. Though more focused on the mother, both were trying hard to make it possible for their 'kids' to meet their genetic parents. Therefore, the twins were home alone, though Mrs. Brendes – Adrienne's advisor – brought them back and forth from school and sometimes stayed the night.

Both girls loved volleyball, though Adaria was far more dedicated and was the team captain by unanimous vote. Adrienne was more into hockey, and was the team captain, so they did volleyball, hockey, then Quidditch. During the summer they went to Mr. Synra's uncle's ranch and worked as sub-teachers and grooms for the horses. They'd even helped break a young colt once.

Laughing, the girls joined up with their friends Blaire and Brianna who also happened to be twins. The four hopped into Mrs. Brendes car and had just gotten home when the phone rang. Adrienne scrambled to answer.

"Yeah…uh huh…yup…really…great…see ya!" Grinning, she hung up and turned to her friends. "They've found a possible match! We're going to England to meet them!"

Adaria blinked. "So soon? They've only been there for a week!"

Adrienne grinned. "Yeah, but apparently their contact was good."

Brianna laughed. "Well, I guess you'll be living in England now…"

Blaire nodded. "Can we come with you?"

Adrienne shrugged. "If it's ok with your parents, then sure."

Brianna grinned. "Great! Let me call them." As Blaire called, the other three moved into the kitchen for food. 

"So, Adrie, did they say who it was?" Adaria asked casually.

"Um…no, not really. They were too excited." She gave them a sheepish smile. "I also forgot to tell them we won!"

Adaria hit her lightly on the arm. "Idiot! You _always_ forget to tell them important stuff!"

"Well sorry!"

The phone rang again. "I got it!" Adaria shouted.

They heard her talking in the other room, but couldn't hear the words. Finally, she came back, an odd look on her face. "Well…I told them about the game. And I found out who it is. They only can find our father, and he says that we were magically made. I think that it's a gay couple, because there're some genes that aren't his."

Blaire made a face. Out of the four friends, she was the only one who wasn't completely accepting of gay couples. However, she held her tongue, reminding herself that neither Adrienne nor Adaria cared, and that was what really mattered.

"Awesome!" Unlike her, Brianna had a girlfriend, and felt that there weren't enough same-sex relationships in the world. In the muggle world the general opinion tended to lean closer to Blaire's opinion, though it was the opposite for the wizarding world.

Adrienne smiled and turned to her twin. "So…who is it?"

"Severus Snape."

**Thanks! Like I said earlier, this is more explanations. Please review and tell me how you like it, or I'll lose my excitement over this and drop it. Anyone interested in suggesting romance matches for these four, I'm welcoming ideas. I only ask that they are students around their age.**


End file.
